zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadius:Chapter 6
Chapter 6:The Spirit Temple "Stupid ghosts." Skull kid, Tatl, and Tael were wandering aimlessly through the Spirit Temple, angered by the fact they can't find the boss room. They saw a pair of red eyes glaring right at them from across the room. The 3 friends walked up to it, and the pair of eyes backed away into a door, and vanished behind it. Skull kid, Tatl, and Tael chasde it through booby-trapped rooms, such as rooms with collapsing floors, enemies, guillotines, and others (the temple changed a bit after a while). The three saw the ghostly eyes disappear behind a large door, and ran after it. A lock appeared on the door, followed by many chains. This didn't stop Skull kid, however. He kicked the door, and there was a burst of energy, followed by the door exploding. Skull kid saw the red pair of eyes disappear behind another pair of doors. A pair of black armored Darknuts with axes appeared, and charged at Skull kid. When one swung its axe, Skull kid grabbed it, and yanked it from the Darknut's hands. It jumped back, and pulled out a sword. Skull kid threw the axe at the Darknut, chopping it in two. Skull kid then jumped over the other Darknut, and cut its helmet in two. The Darknut yelled in anger, and threw his axe at Skull kid, who narrowly escaped getting hit by it. The Darknut pulled a large sword off a strap on his back, and he ran at Skull kid again. The Darknut swung his sword at Skull kid, almost taking his head. Skull kid pulled out one of his old weapons; the '''Skull Mace' (as seen in Darkius), and swung it at the Darknut. The flail wrapped itself around the Darknut's sword, and Skull kid yanked it from the Darknut's grasp. Skull kid put the Skull flail away, and threw the Darknut's sword at him. It cut off the rest of the armor by hitting the chest armor, breaking it, and causing the rest to fall off. The Darknut, now greatly angered, let out a strange shriek, and flung his limbs out, as if he was making an X in mid-air. All of the Darknut's chainmail flew off, revealing Jolmara.'' "I'm not dead yet! Have at me!" Jolmara flung his arms out, and his whips shot out of his wrists. Jolmara laughed, and started lashing his whips around at Skull kid. Skull kid attempted to dodge the whips, but was hit by each attack. Skull kid let out an angry yell at Jolmara. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that very moment, a blue beam of energy was launched out at Jolmara. Jolmara was blasted into a wall, which crumbled and Jolmara was sent flying. He was knocked onto a ledge in the hole in the wall, high above the desert. He got up to see Skull kid walking towards him. "aaagghhh, not bad, for you." A whip came out of Jolmara's left wrist, and he makes one last attempt to kill Skull kid, but Skull kid fired a single bolt from his hands. The bolt hit the ledge, and it crumbled, causing Jolmara to fall backwards and plunge to the Desert far below him. Skull kid turned around and walked through the final door. He heard a chilling laugh, and looked up. The pair of ghostly eyes were looking down at him from a platform. Skull kid jumped up, and lands on top of the platform. The red eyes observed Skull kid for a while, and a humanoid, shadowy body appeared around the pair of eyes. :::::::Executed Ghost Demon from Beyond ::::::::::::Confusious Confusious laughed, and turned invisible. Skull kid, however, used his powers to see him, and shot Confusious with a beam. Confusious turned visible again, and threw a ball of energy at Skull kid. Skull kid knocked it back, starting a game of '''Dead Man's Volley'. After several hits from each other, the ball got faster, and eventually ended up hitting Confusious. Confusious fell back onto the platform, and Skull kid ran at him, and summoned his sword. He slashed at Confusious for several seconds, and Confusious floated back into the air. He shot a continuous beam at Skull kid, who blocked it with one of his hands. It was reflected back at Confusious, who blocked it with his other hand, so the beam was shooting out of Confusious' hand, and going into Skull kid's hand, and vice-versa. After a while, Skull kid caught the beams in two orbs, and fused them together. Skull kid threw the orb at Confusious, and it exploded on him. Confusious shrieked, and fell to the floor. Skull kid proceeded to slash Confusious several more times. Confusious then made a final run at Skull kid, but was hit by a beam. Confusious was set alight in blue fire and was sent flying through the ceiling and out of the Spirit Temple, screaming. Skull kid turned around to see an orange orb floating in the middle of the platform. Skull kid reached out towards the orb, and there was a single flash of light. ::::::::::::Sage's Domain Well done, Skull kid, Tatl, and Tael. Now we just have to wait for Lea-" There is a burst of light, and Leank is in the Sage's Domain. "Hey guys...."*spits out a tooth* "You guys have enough gems to kill those Darknuts." "But what about-" "The sages already got the 3 other ones." That was pretty good. Click here for Chapter 7.